Who would trust Sherlock with kids
by Storm Low
Summary: After their marriage, John finally convinces Sherlock to adopt children. This is a story of how they struggle with raising to girls as well as helping Scotland Yard. I suck at summaries so just give it a chance.
1. Prologue

_**A/N: Hey guys, I know this is a small chapter but it is just the start of whats to come (I hope)**_

_**Me and my friend wrote this late at night so if you find any grammatical errors please don't hesitate to point them out.**_

_**Storm and Mirkwood.**_

**_Disclaimer_**_**: I do not own Sherlock (no matter how much I want to)**_

* * *

_Prologue_

**Sherlock pov:**

I stand at the altar in my tuxedo watching my soon to be husband walk down the aisle. "How that man convince me to do this, I will never know." I whisper under my breath. I begin to get extremely nervous so I start deducing the MC, his ring is dirty on the outside but it slips around on his finger, obviously he is in the habit of taking it off, so most likely and unhappy marriage. That one deduction made the worry come back more powerful than before, what if John and I aren't meant to be together, what if this is just an illusion. But I have no more time to dwell on the matter as John is standing in front of me, his brown eyes alight with excitement and anticipation. John can see my worry and squeezes my hand reassuringly and for the first time in about 10 minutes I smile. The MC talks for a while before we say our vows and once those are over John and I take our first kiss as a married couple.

**John pov:**

When Sherlock and I were planning our wedding we decided that we shouldn't go too far from bakers street, though it was difficult to get him to get him to clean up (you would be surprised how much stuff Sherlock collects over the years). Either way I managed to get him to do it,. So here we are at our wedding, I can tell he is nervous though it's hard to tell anything, he just has this look that he is always somewhere else. Probably in his mind palace., I wonder if I'm somewhere in his mind palace… I can't believe it's the big day, when I proposed to him he seemed to be thinking I was joking. It took ages to get him to believe that this was real. I get so lost in his eyes sometimes, but not in the typical romantic way (though that does happen) I mean his eyes are like a doorway thats locked and behind it are all of his secrets. One day I will break through! I was suddenly brought out of my thoughts as Sherlock did something unexpected, he was doing a speech, a proper speech, I knew he hated public speaking but here he was talking to at least 20 people. I quickly looked around the room to see people looking at him in astonishment, Molly looked almost proud and Greg was looking sour (I was pretty sure they had a bet on).

**Sherlock pov:**

Finally that speech is over, I have been doing nothing but practicing it since John proposed, I never understood weddings, huge crowds just to see two people say how they will always love one another. I remember when John proposed I thought he was trying to trick me (you never know… unless you're me). Of course I said yes though, I'm not going to let the love of my life just walk away! After I got down from the makeshift stage I went over to John to see him talking to a very happy Molly and a sour looking Graham…. no….. Joffrey? I never remember, either way I deduced that they had had a bet over if I would do a speech. Just before I reached them I was intercepted by a Ms Hudson, "that was a lovely speech dear, I don't see why you are so afraid of public speaking." she remarked.

" Ah yes thats nice, now may I just…" I started,

"I mean really you should just get over that irrational fear.." she continued, I mean really what does this woman think..

"Ms Hudson please may I go and see my husband!" I said trying not to make a scene,

"Oooo I like that 'husband'" she started say as I pushed past her. I walked over to him, he looked so happy. "See I told you he would make a speech." Molly said,

"But he hates people speaking!" Graham whined.

"Hello John" I whispered in his ear, he blushed a tiny bit which made me smile. I laced my fingers within his. "Hello Molly," I nodded at her "Hello Graham" I said as I looked at him.

"It's Greg!" He said showing obvious signs of anger. "Yes whatever George" I said as I looked at the finger nails on my free hand. Just before he said anything else Molly rolled her eyes and dragged Gary with her. "You should really remember his name" John said, "It's not that hard."

"Oh I know it's not hard I just have more important things on my mind…" I respond looking into his brown eyes.

"Like what?" John asks raising an eyebrow,

"Like my husband and where I shall take him on our honeymoon" I smirked at him, he laughed and squeezed my hand tighter.


	2. Chapter 1

**_A/N: Hey guys, See I promised a new chapter soonish._**

**_From now on there will be a weird writing schedule because I am now living in Sydney (yay) but me and my friend are still writing this together so if there is a big gap between updates don't worry._**

**_If you notice any grammatical errors please don't hesitate to point them out_**

**_Storm and Mirkwood_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock._**

* * *

_Chapter 1_

**3rd person pov**

Emma and Ella were running around the house being up to no good like they always were at home. Up until 4 years ago 221b had always been quiet, apart from the occasional bang from one of Sherlock experiments, but then John had ask Sherlock about the idea of having kids. Like always Sherlock turned down the idea at once but John didn't give it up. John had his ways and finally Sherlock caved in and said "yes, but only if we adopt" John almost jumped up and down but he immediately called the adoption agency and told them that he would take the two kids that John had been waiting for him to call and say that he can take them in, now all thats left is for them to go in to be interviewed to see if they will be good parents…

**John's pov**

It's the day! "Sherlock, we are going to be late!" I yelled up the stair as I adjusted my coat. "Hold your horses I'M COMING" Sherlock yelled back impatiently as he grabbed his coat and quickly walking down the stairs. "Why are you always late Sherlock, and on this day!" I remark, "we have ten minutes to get there!"  
"Plenty of time really, it will take us eight minutes to get there and two to get inside the door." He said confidently as he ruffled his hair. 'Why must he be so clever?' I thought, "Always a show off aren't you Sherlock" I mumbled as I rolled my eyes.  
"Isn't that why you married me?" He teased as we climbed into the cab. I slapped his arm playfully but all he did was smile. The ride seemed shorter than expected, either because I was nervous or Sherlock was right about the timing, I guess the latter one was correct. Oh gosh I hope that Sherlock doesn't mess this one up (like all the others…)

**Sherlock pov**

Oh dear how did John talk me into this. I don't like people, how am I supposed to live with two little boys running around our flat? "John are you sure this is a good idea?" I asked playing with my hands. "Sherlock it will be fine," he said placing his hand on mine and looking at me with those big brown eyes… "Besides we have each other what's the worst that could happen?" he said turning to look out the window.

4 years later…

**Sherlock pov**

"JOHN I LOST IT!" I yelled at him, oh god how could this happen?  
"what did you lose?" John asked whilst trying to catch our oldest daughter Ella.  
"THE BABY!" I yelled,  
"YOU DID WHAT?!" John yelled back completely forgetting about Ella,  
"you lost my sister?" Ella asked with a weak voice,  
"no darling not at all…" I said trying to make up an excuse, "I mean we are… um we were playing hide and seek!" about time, that took too long to come up with.  
"Oo oo can I play?" she said bouncing up and down, "can I play?" she said giving me big puppy dog eyes.  
"um sure, but first go find Emma." I said, she won't be able to find her.  
"YAY!" Ella yelled as she raced off.  
"Oh Sherlock," John sighed, "not only have you lost Emma but now you're going to lose Ella as well."  
"Well what am I supposed to do?" I said "4 years ago I thought we were getting boys, so when they gave us two girls I was in shock! I think I still am…" I mumbled,  
"Sherlock these are our kids!" John said through gritted teeth, "how can you lose them?"  
"Well I was playing a game, then I said something about Harry Potter and then she went crazy!" I said throwing my hands in the air.  
"Sherlock," John started, he has that look that he has when I'm going to be lectured. "Wait did you say Harry Potter?"  
"um… yes?" I said smiling slightly,  
"Sherlock" John complained, "Harry Potter! Cupboard under the stairs!"  
"Oh" I said, I really have no clue what he's on about. Wait Harry Potter… UNDER THE STAIRS! "OH" I said louder, now I get it! I ran down stairs John following hot on my trail.  
I yanked open the cupboard and sure enough there were our two little girls. A flood of relief ran over me.

**John pov**

Oh Sherlock, he was so funny when we finally first got to meet the girls. A young girl (in her 20's maybe) brought them out. Ella was 2 years old and Emma was only a couple of weeks old. She was so tiny and pink, her little blue eyes seemed to study us closely. She was put into Sherlock's arms. "Um weren't we getting boys?" Sherlock asked looking uneasily at her. "Nope these are just what we wanted!" I said picking up Ella. Her little hands grabbed at my nose. "John are you sure this is a good idea?" Sherlock asked trying to pry his finger from Emma's tight grasp, "I mean I know nothing of how to raise boys, let alone girls!".  
"Sherlock we will be fine," I said assuring him "Molly has offered to help so worst comes to worst we have her." It's hard to believe that our little girls are 6 and 4 years old. "Daddy found us." Ella said clapping her little hands,  
"So did father." Emma said holding up a book, "Harry Potter farther! You said."  
"I suppose I did…" Sherlock said taking the book.  
"But you have to get ready for bedtime first!" I said, their favorite book is Harry Potter (they don't know that its a series yet…).  
"But daddy!" they both whine,  
"No buts," I said stepping out of the doorway, "get ready for bedtime.". Both the girls got up and ran off up the stairs. Sherlock just stood there looking at the book. "I couldn't read this book till I was 7." Sherlock said, "I never understood it."  
"Well it's like a test of the imagination" I told him,  
"They are growing up aren't they…" Sherlock said with a sad look on his face.  
"Yes I'm afraid they are." I said placing a hand on his shoulder.  
"Well then better enjoy it now before they're gone." said a voice behind us. Funny thing, I didn't hear the door open… As I turn around I see none other than, Molly! "Oh Molly it's good to see you." I said, Molly has been like a mother to the girls. "Well then, lets go read Harry Potter!" she said with a smile.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys,**

**thank you so much for your support over the last little bit, I know the update schedule is strange but Mirkwood and I are now in separate countries so it makes writing slightly harder. This chapter has time jumped to when Emma and Ella are 14 & 16.**

**Any way, enough of me rambling, please enjoy and review if you want. Please don't hesitate to point out grammatical errors.**

**Warning: There is a trigger warning for self harm in this chapter and most likely be in more so if you don't like, don't read.**

* * *

_Chapter 2_

**Emma pov**

"Father, please stop shooting, Ella is trying to help me with my homework." I yell at father as he was shooting the wall because he was bored _again_. Father didn't even acknowledge that I had spoken and kept shooting, and didn't even stop when the phone rang. After I lost a game of rock, paper, scissors I sprinted to the phone expected it to be a client for father or dad but no, it was Greg Lestrade. "Hey Emma, would you mind putting Sherlock on the ph….." he stopped mid sentence as he heard the sound of a gun going off. "Don't worry Greg, father is just bored again so he has begun shooting the wall. Now what would you like me to tell him?" Greg hesitated before telling me to send Dad and Father down to the station. Just before I turned around I heard dad stomping up the stairs like he always does when he is about to give father a lecture. "SHERLOCK! WOULD YOU STOP SHOOTING THE FUCKING WALL! THE GIRLS ARE IN THE SAME ROOM! WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT SHOOTING THE WALL WHEN THE GIRLS ARE IN THE APARTMENT!" Dad yelled at father who didn't even raise his head when he yelled back at dad "BORED JOHN, I'M BORED". Usually when this happens we don't interrupt but I thought that I better this time for the sanity for ourselves and mrs Hudson and the neighbors (who have already complained about the loud discussions that happen sometimes) "Umm…. Dad, Father" I say quietly but the both hear me and sharply over at me, I recoil a bit but still say "Greg says he wants you two down at Scotland Yard as soon as possible" Dad quickly says thanks before leaving while father says nothing and sulkily gets his coat and walks out the door. "What was that all about?" Ella asks.

**Ella pov**

Oh Emma she has been working on this case so much. Father would kill her if he found out, something about it being dangerous. I can't count the amount of times I've been kept awake at night with bad thoughts of what could happen to Emma. At this stage the worst wounds she has come home with is a not too deep cut and a black eye. You will be amazed with what makeup can do (even when I'm using it!). "Why does Greg want Father and Dad down at the station?" I asked as she pinned pictures and other pieces of information on the wall just like father does. "I haven't the slightest clue," she said trying to stick something on the wall, "hopefully it's a case."

"That would be nice," I said sinking down into Dad's chair, "finally some peace!"

"Peace? In this household?" she laughed,

"Well at least there won't be any more bullet holes in the wall for awhile." I said looking up at the ceiling.

"That's as close to peace as we ever get!" Emma said as she stood back to admire her work.

"How's the case going?" I asked letting my mind wander.

"I'm stuck on this last bit," she said as she started pacing, "they are all connected, but I can't see how."

"What gives you the thought that they are connected?" I asked leaving my land of dragons.

"They always leave behind an American 50 cent coin made in the same year and with burn marks on it suggesting they smoke and the places they pick never have cigaret buts on the ground untill after the robbery has occurred" she said, before Ella could answer they heard the front door open and close and then mumbling coming up the stairs. Quickly Emma sprang to action and tore down everything from the wall in a matter of seconds and shoving it in a box under the couch.

A grumpy Father walked through the door followed by an uneasy Dad. "What did Greg want?" Emma asked as if nothing had happened,  
"It doesn't matter" Dad said,  
"What do you mean?" Emma asked looking confused,  
"What was your goal Emma?" Father said through gritted teeth, "What were you trying to prove?"  
"I don't know what your talking about." Emma said for the first time in forever she looked scared.  
"The case Emma." Dad said, oh dear even dad looked angry. Emma no! I stayed quiet, I do it when Emma is going to the station for the case I step in when she is in trouble. "How do you..." She started.  
"Greg told us" Father said,  
"What? How did you get him to talk!" She said, oh Greg what have you done? "Slip of the tongue plus a little persuasion" Father said.  
"Father I can help if you would just let me try!" Emma said.  
"You will never step foot in that station and no one will ever help you do it ever again!" Father said.  
"WHAT? THATS NOT FAIR YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" Emma yelled, this isn't going good.  
"YOU ARE MY DAUGHTER. YOU WILL NOT WORK ON A CASE AT THE AGE OF 14." Father yelled back taking a step toward her, I slowly moved my feet so I could spring up at any stage to protect my sister.

"IF YOU WOULD GIVE ME A CHANCE!" Emma cried, she worked so hard for this and now it's all going to waste. "The case is a robbery done by a gang," Dad said worry was coated on his face "do you have any idea how much danger you were in?"  
"I was perfectly safe," Emma said trying to calm down, "Greg didn't let me on the field anyway, they took pictures of everything and I solved it from there."  
"They could have traced it back to you Emma!" Dad said.  
"YOU ARE GROUNDED. YOU ARE NOT TO LEAVE THIS HOUSE WITHOUT ONE OF US OR MRS HUDSON. NO COMPUTER. NO PHONE. NO ANYTHING." Father yelled, Emma is going to kill me for not saying anything.  
"WHAT YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" Emma yelled.  
"I THINK YOU'LL FIND I CAN. GO TO YOUR ROOM!" Father yelled pointing at our bedroom door.  
"YOU NEVER LOVED ME. ALL I AM IS A THING LIVING IN YOUR HOUSE. I'M TIRED OF IT." She yelled as stormed off.

"I will take the case," said Father still heated from the argument, "I won't rest until those people are found and arrested."

"Sherlock..." Dad started,

"John our daughter is in danger. What if something happened to her? I couldn't live with myself." Father said, I've never seen him so emotional. "Maybe you should have told her that." I said, I'm walking into dangerous territory but I have to stick up for my sister. "How long have you been here?" Dad asked,

"The whole time." I said gripping the arms of the chair tight.

"Don't ruin John's chair." Father said bitterly.

"Now I know how Emma feels." I said getting up and facing father.

"I only do what's best for you." He said, looking me dead in the eye. It's creeping staring him down. "Emma has been working so hard on that case and then you come waltzing in here and ruining everything!" I said with no forgiveness.

"I'm trying to help." He said.

"She was doing this for you. All she wants to do is help and you just shut her out. She feels like a piece of trash around you, like you don't love her." She said, he is a little bit like an open cut at the moment, so I'm going to take salt and rub it in (figuratively). "She is too young" he said walking toward me, he was now 2 meters away from me. "That's all she ever hears. Why can't you just take her on the less dangerous ones?" I asked hopefully,

"All my work is, is dangerous." He said taking another step close. "Talk to her at least!" I pleaded,

"I don't know how." He muttered looking down at his feet then back to my eyes. "How can you not know how, it's just like talking to Dad!" I said,

"John's different because I l..." He stopped midway through.

"Because you love him?" I said crossing my arms, "why can't you love us? Every since I remember you have always treated us like strangers. WHY CAN'T YOU LOVE US? WHAT'S SO WRONG WITH THAT?!" I yelled, something snapped inside Father because next thing I knew he took one step towards me raised his hand and hit me across the face. Dad immediately jumped in front of Father and pushed him back to make distance between us. I looked back at Father to see him looking scared and shocked, I was not expecting that. He walked backwards and fell on to the couch staring at his hand. "Are you all right?" Dad asked as he came toward me worry was a face he wore a lot, he reached to touch my cheek but I brushed him off. "I'm fine." I muttered lamely and walked off the the bathroom. I looked in the mirror and saw blood, not too much it was coming from a little cut on my face. The rest of my cheek was bright red, it will probably bruise. I left the blood as a reminder to myself.I walk into my room to see Emma holding her left forearm and crying. I turned on the light and saw blood seeping through her fingers. "Emma!" I gasped as I shut the door and ran to my bed to get my emergency first aid kit (yes I have my own first aid kit). I ran over to her bed and knelt in front of her and cupped her face. I wiped away her tears and then opened the kit and pulled out disinfectant wipes. I pried away her fingers to see multiple cuts. "Now this won't hurt a bit." I said as I started wiping her arm. She winced a little but then went back to crying, but this time it was silent tears.


	4. Chapter 3

_A/N: Ok sorry this is late up school has been hectic for the both of us. There should be more chapters up soon because Mirkwood and I have finally had time to write. _

_Sorry for the bad writing so far it might get better_

_-Storm_

_Disclamer: We do not own Sherlock *sigh*_

* * *

**Sherlock pov**

I can't believe what just happened. Emma hates me and Ella wishes me to be dead. I hit her, _my own daughter_…

"Sherlock." John said looking at the ground and shaking his head.

"I've lost them," I muttered looking at him, "I was trying to protect them and by doing so I pushed them away."

"Sherlock you HIT Ella!" John accused

"Emma was right, they are all connected. Somehow..." I said, wandering around in my mind palace.

"Sherlock what am I going to do with you?" John said running his hands down his face in frustration.

"GIRLS, YOU HERE?" A voice yelled from behind us, "Oh hi John, Sherlock" Molly nodded. Ella walked out of their bedroom door and whispered something to Molly then she went to the kitchen and started eating chocolate (she always eats chocolate when she's stressed). Emma then walked out wearing a long sleeved shirt, interesting. She grabbed an apple and sat down with Ella.

I didn't think much of it because I was too deep in my mind palace trying desperately to figure out the case from here before Greg found out about my reaction after he told me what had been going on. When I finally gave up and pulled out of my mind palace I saw Molly looking at me with a rage I had never seen in that mousy face of hers.

"Sherlock, outside, now!" Molly said just quiet enough so the girls wouldn't hear. I was worried because I had never heard her normally quiet voice so full of menace. On the way down the stairs I was trying to deduce what Ella had said to Molly to make her so angry, but I just couldn't, she was so full of rage that her body language was impossible to read. Once outside Molly turned around and slapped me. I was so taken aback by her sudden outburst I almost fell over.

"How dare you stop Emma on that case she has been working so hard on. How dare you hit Ella when she was just standing up for her sister. Sherlock Holmes if I ever hear you do something like that again I just might have to do an autopsy on you sooner that you think." She yelled so loud that passers by started to stare.

"Molly, please lower your vo-" I started but Molly interrupted me "No Sherlock I will not lower your voice until you promise to let Emma help you on the cases"

As soon as she took a breath I looked up to see two brown haired figures duck away from the window. Just before Molly started talking again Ella came rushing out and quickly whispered something in her ear again.

"Sherlock Holmes, you are a lucky man! if Ella hadn't been here to save you, you might of just ended up on that autopsy table after all!" and with that Molly angrily stomped up the stairs.

"Ella I didn't mean to…" I stated, seems like I never get to finish what I'm saying today.

"Father I can't forgive you, I would if I could." She said, she is so much like John.

"I never meant to h-" She held up a finger and I stopped.

"You better be careful what you say father," She said looking up and down the street, "you never know who's listening…" and with that she turned and walked through the door.

**John pov**

Molly bursts angrily through the door. "What's wrong?" I ask her,

"Your husband hitting Ella, that's the problem. I don't care what Ella did wrong but nothing gives you the excuse to hit her."

"Look he just got wound up thats all…" I said, oh god she is going to have a go at me.

"Yes John, everyone gets wound up," she said grabbing some plates from the table and putting them in a pile, "but when you are a father you never, EVER take it out on your kids! He could be put in jail for this!"

"You're not going to make a complaint right?" I said nervously, I couldn't imagine losing the girls.

"Not yet, you better sort this out though!" She said, "that's the only warning." She quickly put away the plates and went to pick up her jacket and bag she dropped at the door when she entered. At the table sat Emma and Ella (I didn't see her come in…) having a discussion in quiet voices and Emma looked like she was almost in tears. When I saw the two sisters like that it broke my heart, but before I took a step towards them Molly put her arm out and said "Don't. Emma and Ella are still slightly in shock. The girls will tell you when they are ready. So I think it best if you and Sherlock leave the girls alone for a bit so they can just work out what has happened." I wanted to argue I really did but the almost pleading expression on Molly's face told me she didn't want to argue. "Fine," I told her exasperatedly, "just tell me if something drastic happens." she nodded and shooed me off to my room. I stole one more look at the girls before I reluctantly started the walk to my room. After 10 minutes of silently working on the blog I finally noticed Sherlock sitting in the corner looking like he was about to cry. "Sherlock, please don't be mad at yourself." I said soothingly, "Greg shouldn't have said anything but I was guessing he was worried about something."

"It's all my fault." he whispered,

"What do you mean?" I asked walking over to him,

"I shouldn't have waited so long." He said tightening his fists,

"Well yeah, you probably should have taken Emma on a case earlier…" I started,

"No John, they are coming." He said grabbing my collar, "I couldn't solve it, I couldn't save them." he relaxed his grip and then gave me a little piece of paper.

_You should have been faster Sherlock._

_Now we take something you love,_

_something you love more than_

_anything._

_Your move…_

_xx_

At that moment we both heard a scream and some shuffling down stairs. At the same time we both yelled "GIRLS!". Before I had even got off the bed Sherlock was up and tossed me a gun from the stash I have for emergencies. We sprinted down the stairs in time to see two men dressed in black trying to drag Emma and Ella out of the apartment. I fired a warning shot by his ear and he dropped Ella. She instantly jumped up and punch her captor in the face knocking him back. I ran down to help her but she had already run after Emma.

The man Ella had punched had a broken nose, not hard to tell. I knew those karate lessons would come to good use. I then punched him and he fell unconscious. I ran out of the apartment to see Ella fighting with the man who had grabbed Emma, the man was looking cocky because of his height and weight difference but I wasn't worried Ella could easily handle him, but where was Emma? Thats when I saw her lying unconscious on the ground looking like she had been thrown down with extreme force but the only problem was I couldn't get to her without going through the fight so all I could do is wait out the fight.

"HOW DARE YOU TOUCH MY SISTER!" Ella screamed at the man. He just laughed and lunged at Ella. She dodged and grabbed the back of his shirt and kneed him in the stomach, as her foot landed on the ground again she changed her weight and threw him to the ground. She was making room for me to get through, that clever girl. I ran towards Emma dropping just in front of her to take her pulse, good a pulse that is a start, no broken bones that I can see, and no major bleeding, good she is fine. I pick her up bridal style but as I turn around two black cars pull up. Why now come on, could have been a better time! I ran with Emma to the door as the people start to get out of their cars. "Sherlock!" I yell as I run through the door, I place Emma of the ground and run back to the door looking out at Ella as more and more men come up.

"ELLA!" I yelled at her, "RUN!". She didn't look at me she just ran, I knew that one day something like this would happen so I got the girls ready, we played a game called 'Run For Your Life'. They both loved it, they got quicker over time. Ella and Emma are at the same speed, Emma is faster over a short distance, but Ella is pretty fast too. She sprinted off down the street, all the men ran to get into their cars. They drove off in the other direction. Sherlock turned up with the police (that's a first). "Where are the girls?" He asked worried, I opened up the door so he could see Emma. He sighed and looked away "Where's Ella?" He asked looking at the police cars line the street.

"I told her to run" I said looking at Emma.

"I'll go find her, I won't rest until I do!" He said,

"Sherlock please be careful" I said looking into his dark eyes. He reached up with his hands and held my face. I wandered deeper into his eyes. He leaned in and kissed me softly, I kissed him back and wrapped my hands around his waist. "I should go..." He whispered pulling away,

"I know" I said, "be safe!" I slowly let him go. He looked into my eyes one last time before running off.

**Greg's pov**

Oh god! What have I done? This is all my fault. I should have shut up and not said anything! Sherlock came back and told us to spread out and find Ella! I hope Emma is all right... I run down the street looking for something. Anything! A part from some cats and someone picking up bins and putting them right nothing was strange. Wait picking up bins? There's no wind!

"Um sir?" I asked the man picking up the bins, "you haven't seen a girl, maybe 16 years old?" It was a long shot but it was worth it. "Yes she was running past and knocked over my bins!" He said angrily.

"Do you know where she went?" I asked,

"Yes, done that alley!" He said pointing at an alley behind me, I quickly ran off down the alley he pointed at. There were no lights all I could hear we light breathing. I followed the noise and found Ella curled up in a little ball.

"Ella?" I said as I kneeled down next to her.

"Why are you here?" She whispered,

"You father has all of the policemen looking for you!" I said reaching out to touch her shoulder,

"Don't you dare touch me!" She said hitting my hand away, "if it wasn't for you Emma would still have her case!" Anger started to show on her face. She was always so strong, even when she was half broken. "I swear I tried to convince Sherlock it was ok!" I said looking into her blue eyes. She had the same stare as Sherlock, cold. "Why won't you believe me?" I asked standing up and walking back a bit to give her space. "It's not that I don't believe you, it's because I don't forgive you..." She said as she stood up, her face softened. "I don't know how to make it up to you." I said looking down at my feet.

"Why do you care so much?" She asked.

"Because your my friend!" I said looking up, "if you would just tell me what I can do to make it up to you." I moved closer to her. She flinched slightly, I was only 2 meters away. "Please!" I begged and moved a little closer. She then punched me straight in the nose. I yelled in pain, my eyes started to water (when you get punched in the nose your eyes start watering). "What was that for?" I yelled at her holding my nose.

"Ella?" I heard Sherlock's voice call, "Ella!" I could hear him running towards us.

"Father?" She called in a weak voice. I looked past my hand to see the two hugging.

"Your daughter punches hard Sherlock!" I said mainly to state that I was here.

"I'm so sorry Greg." She said letting go of her dad and coming to see how my nose is, "you were just too close." She whispered the last part, I let go of my nose and saw Sherlock looking at the ground and rubbing his hands together. "It's not broken, you're lucky!" She said as she got up, "come on let's get you back to 221B." I got up and we started walking. "What do you mean lucky?" I asked Ella.

"Well last time I punched someone I broke his nose." She said putting on her strong face as if she was all right. "Is Emma alright?" She asked.

"Unconscious, but she's fine!" Sherlock said.

The rest of the walk back was silence. A little bit creepy, but I'm starting to get a headache so it was nice. I got back and Ella took me upstairs and sat me down on the couch. She then walked away. I looked around and Emma was sitting on Sherlock's chair with John checking her eyes. Ella then came back into the room with a first aid kit. She then got out a tissue and started whipping up the blood on my face.

"Why do you do that?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" She said throwing out the bloody tissue.

"You always hide your pain." I said scanning her face, "why?"

"Because my problems aren't worth anything..." She whispered just loud enough for me to hear.

"You were chased, and you are hiding. That!" I whispered back, "that's worth something!" She just looked at me with sad eyes.

"No it's not." She said, she walked off. I then noticed John staring at me. "What?" I said with a tiny smile. I looked down at my hand to find tissues and a little note.

_I forgive you._

_-E_

I looked over at Emma she looked guilty. Why do they do that? They both blame themselves for things they didn't do. "Where did Ella go?" asked John looking at Emma with sorrow. "Now?" I asked,

"Yes…" John said looking at me curiously,

"To her room I think…" I said I didn't do anything wrong! "Do you want me to go get her?"

"I'm sorry" Emma whispered rubbing her fore arm,

"It's not your fault" John said to her "Yes, please go get her." he said to me before kneeling down to Emma and holding her hands. I got up and touched my nose to see if it was still bleeding. It stopped thats a start! I threw out the tissues and went to Ella's bedroom door. I knocked quietly, "Ella?" I asked through the door, "your dad wants you, I think it's about Emma...". The door swung open fast and she stood there, with her brave face on as always. She walked past me and straight to Emma. She is always the soldier…


	5. Chapter 4

_A/N: Hey guys, this one came a little earlier than normal cause Mirkwood and I had nothing to do for a while. A bit more happens in this chapter because Mirkwood was bored and decided we needed to bring the family together so we broke them apart (oh by the way spoilers.) YAY the chapters are getting longer, sorry if you don't like long chapters but it gives me something to do in the weekend._

_Just the usual if there is any grammatical errors tell me and I'll fix them and also if you have any ideas on where the story shall go please tell us and we will find a way to add them in (well more like I will find a way to put them in and make Mirkwood write it). _

_Any way STORY TIME._

_-Storm_

* * *

Ella's pov

I'm just lying here, in the middle of the room, dunno why. Father is pacing up and down trying to solve the case. Dad left to go to work about an hour ago and Molly hasn't come to see us in weeks. We are all alone in this world. Emma comes out of our room and walks over a sits next to me and watches father with me. He is close to figuring it out, very close, but something is holding him back. "Any news on the case?" Emma asked me, feels funny her asking me that. "No he just keeps pacing." I replied looking up at the ceiling. "Father could we go into town?" I asked, I need to get out of this house. "Um yeah sure, whatever." He muttered not really listening, good enough for me. I tapped Emma's leg and we both got up got our shoes and coats and headed out the door. "Do you want to get ice cream?" Emma asked,

"When don't I want ice cream?" I said smirking at her. It's been 3 weeks since the 'accident', Dad found out about Emma and her arms. She's being doing so well this past week. not once. Father has been working on the case like crazy! I've been thinking about what Greg said, about how I bury my problems. He doesn't understand, but then no one does. I bury them to stay strong, for Emma, for Father and Dad. I have to, it's just the way I work. I don't think anyone can help. We walked down the street to a corner store. A car pulled up to us. Emma looked at me and we picked up our pace. Next thing I know arms wrap around me, a cloth was put over my nose and mouth. I tried to get out of the grip, but I slowly got tired. Then darkness, I tried to open my eyes but they were to heavy, a wave of sleep took over.

I woke up in a dark room, over time my eyes adjusted. I started to remember what happened. Emma! I tried to move but my hands were handcuffed. "Emma?" I called I looked around and saw her handcuffed to bars. We were in a cage… "EMMA!" I screamed.

"You might want to stay quiet," said a voice, "You aren't the only one here."

"Who are you?" I asked my voice now at a whisper,

"I'm surprised that your dad hasn't mentioned me…" he said again,

"I doubt it, he doesn't really talk to us." I said, why would I say that? I don't even know him.

"The names Moriarty." as he said that he lit a candle. It was just bright enough to see his face. His crazy eyes bore into my skin. "What do you want with us?" I whispered while trying to get over to Emma. "Oh no I don't want you," Moriarty said while walking over to Emma, "you two just got in the way so you had to be.. uhh.. removed from the situation for a while." He began to pat Emmas hair.

"Don't you touch her." I hissed,

"Oh," he said, "now there is something interesting, you're very protective of her aren't you." he said as he walked towards me. "I mean it's normal to be protective, but you, you are really protective. Last time I kidnapped someone and their sibling all they asked was 'Where am I?'" he mocked, something about him wasn't quite right. "I only want one thing from you, an answer."

"To what." I said leaning closer, 2cm thats the closest any one has gotten to me.

"You didn't let me finish…" he pouted, he is enjoying this. He knelt down and grabbed my chin, I tried to move but he was too strong. "What doesn't Sherlock know?" He finally asked.

"The earth goes round the sun." I whispered very quietly,

"Sorry what was that?" he said leaning his ear closer,

"Aw poor baby…" I said, finally I have something on him, "are you going a bit deaf?" I said pouting.

"You're clever I'll give you that, but I will get it out of you!" he moved back a little bit then slapped me.

"What is it with people and slapping me?" I asked, "I shouldn't have said that… Should not have said that." I looked up and he smiled,

"I'm very sorry but I am going to have to call off this little date. You see, people to tease and places to be. Don't worry someone will come to get you…" and with that he left. What have I done, I have given Moriarty the key to Fathers heart. What have I done, wait where am I?

Emma's pov

When I woke up all I felt was cold and sore and after the few minute struggle of trying to open my eyes I saw we were in a dark room and grey walls. I saw Ella sleeping and tried to crawl over to her, only to find my hands had been cuffed to the set of bars behind me. "Ella" I whispered knowing she slept lightly, and sure enough that one whisper was enough to wake her. "Emma, did father tell you anything about someone called 'Moriarty'?" she asked refusing to look at me.

"He sometimes muttered something like 'I will kill that Moriarty one day' every now and then. Why?"

"He just spoke to me…" she said looking straight at me,

"WHAT?" I asked fear running through me.

"You heard me" she replied looking at the door, "they are coming."

"Who are," I asked, Ella is scared she can't be scared!

"Emma whatever happens don't you dare step in the way," she said tears were welling up in her eyes, "please." she was begging, she never begs. Not for anyone. She went back to looking at the door. "I have to do this" she muttered over and over and over again. Finally the door opened, two men came through and opened cage door. "Take that one." the taller one said, he had been part of an abusive family after his mother had died and his only source of comfort had been his cat that he took with him when their captor had offered him a job away from father, the short one, who was the younger brother of the tall man had ran away from home when he was thirteen and their captor obviously offered him the same opportunity, walk toward me. "NO" screamed Ella, "Take me. Don't hurt her!"

"Why should we do that?" asked the tall one, as he bent down grabbing her chin, tilting her head up so she would look into his eyes. "I don't care what you do to me. Just don't hurt Emma" she pleaded,

"Change of plans, get this one.!" he said walk out the door of the cage. The short man walked over to Ella and unlocked the handcuffs. Grabbing her by the back of her collar he pulled her out the cage and through the door. "ELLA!" I screamed while trying to get up, I managed to get to my knees before the tall man punched me in the stomach making me fall to the ground again. "There will be worse thing coming for you if you don't shut up." the tall man snarled. I was left there to wait, I heard distant screams. Please be alright… I waited, and waited. For what seemed like hours, but what felt like hours melted into days. Finally the door opened, the tall man came through and opened the cage. The short man followed shortly after pulling Ella along behind him. "What have you done to her." I cried angrily making sure not to yell. The tall man just stared at me whilst the short one threw Ella on the ground and handcuffing her again. They both left with no words spoken. "Ella!" I cried, "What happened?". She only shook her head in response. "Ella please talk to me, remember when you found out about my… You know, you talked to me and asked me about it and if you haven't noticed I haven't picked up that blade in 3 weeks, I have been tempted to but haven't. So please just talk to me."

"I will never let them hurt you!" she said tears falling down her cheeks,

"You don't need to protect me." I said I don't want to see her in any more pain.

"Yes I do. Don't you see I have to do this." she said looking at her legs.

"Why?" I asked, her legs were all scratched and three bruises that I can see on her right arm. "What have they done to you?" I asked she is hiding something, but what…

"It doesn't matter…" she said looking at the door.

"Ella tell me!" I said, I want answers and I want them now!

"No Emma!" she hissed and with that she faced the other way and started fake sleeping.

Johns pov

The girls have been gone several hours now, that is very unlike them 'cause they normally hate town and only go there to get ice cream or other sugary foods. "Sherlock, could you please pull your head out of that case the girls have been in town for quite a few hours now and I'm worried." He didn't even blink. "SHERLOCK HOLMES! Would you mind stepping back from that case for a few minutes, the girls have gone MISSING." that finally brought him out of his daydream, why did I allways have to yell at him before he exits his mind palace. "What, what did I miss?" he asks cluelessly (I find it cute when he does that), "Sherlock, what time did the girls go to town?" I asked trying to hide the worry in my voice. "10, so what, they have only been out a few min-" he stopped midway through the sentence when he looked at his watch,

"so tell me Sherlock, what is the time now?"

"It's 6pm, the girls have been out all day. No, how could I have not noticed?" Sherlock started to hit his head. But before I could intervene we could hear Mrs Hudson running up the stairs, normally she would knock before she entered but not today, something was wrong. "The man at the door said if you ever want to see your girls alive again you have to follow the instructions inside this envelope very carefully and no running off and telling your police friend either." Mrs Hudson panted. I grabbed the envelope from her hand, I had no clue who it was from (even though Sherlock had been pushing me to remember every acquaintances handwriting), but Sherlock obviously did as he went racing down the stairs. I was a bit slow with the take off so I was a couple of meters behind him. As Sherlock reached the already open door with me in close pursuit we saw no one on the streets and the only car on the road was a bus full of tourists looking forward to seeing London at night. I couldn't stop it, my eyes fill with tears, we might never see our girls again was the only thought running through my head. I began to see the footpath rising to meet me and if it hadn't been for my husband I would have met the pavement. Sherlock quickly stood me on my feet and pulled me into his chest and I just broke into sobs and clung on to my husband like my life depended on it. I don't know how long we stayed like that but after a couple of minutes I felt Sherlock's body shake with a silent sob. After we could cry no more we dried our eyes and turned around to face 221b. Walking back through the door I noticed a piece of paper sticking out from under the brass knocker. I didn't want to read it now so I quickly grabbed it and stuffed it in my pocket hoping Sherlock didn't notice, he just kept his head down and walked slowly up the stairs

Ella pov

After about an hour of fake sleeping I eventually fell into a fitful sleep. I started to dream, _I dreamed of seeing Emma smiling with Father and Dad. They were working on a case together. I saw Greg pulling in the criminal. _That dream quickly changed. _The lights went out I could hear Emma scream. Just as suddenly the lights came back on, Emma, Father, Dad and Greg were all tied up. "Well, well looks like we have an impossible decision." said a voice, the voice belonged to none other than Moriarty. He walked up behind me and whispered, "who are you going to save."._

"_You can't make me choose." I said holding back tears, not now Ella._

"_Oh but you have too," he said walking over to Dad. "Is it going to be John?" patting his head, "Sherlock?" he said walking past him, "Emma?" he ran his fingers through her hair, but I still let no emotion through. "Or Greg?" he said putting his hands on his shoulders._

"_Moriarty! Let us go!" Father yelled,_

"_Be quiet!" I growled at him, a look of shock came over his face._

"_I couldn't agree with you more." Moriarty smiled, he waved his hand and four men gagged them._

"_I need a decision…" Moriarty said impatiently,_

"_What do you gain from this?" I asked,_

"_Oh nothing at all, I just get to watch you run a murder." he said looking at his watch. Think Ella think, he touched both John and Emma's hair, he wants them to die. He walked past Father, he must be part of another plan. With Greg he touched his shoulders, closer to his neck. "You want Greg dead, Sherlock is part of another plan, Emma and John are player's in the plan. If I chose Greg you would let Sherlock go, give him a choice, 5 minutes thats how long he has to figure it out. The impossible problem. John and Emma die when Sherlock fails to solve it. You anger him, an angry Sherlock, how many mistakes would he make? There is a word, a word he would have to say. That word will kill me." I said staring straight at Moriarty. _

"_You're clever, I thought Emma was the clever one and you were the other one there to take the fall for her." he said looking slightly impressed. He walked over to me, "so who will you chose?" he started stroking my hair._

"_Me!" I said grabbing the gun on the table and holding it too my head, I heard muffled screams from everyone, my family and my friend. I pulled the trigger._

* * *

Emma's pov

Ella woke with a start, she looked over at me and calmed down. "Shhhh!" I whispered, "I need to concentrate." It took her a minute to figure out what I was doing. "Are you picking the lock?" she quizzed,

"I would be if I could concentrate!" I said, it was better when she was sleeping.

"How long have I been sleeping?" she asked,

"1 hour, maybe…" I said, just a little bit more. _Click!_ "Got it!".

"Really?" she asked slightly amazed.

"You doubted me?" I teased, I took off the handcuffs and went to help Ella.

"The door," she said, I looked up no sign of life. Back to lock picking! "Emma the door!" I heard a click of the door behind me. I turned around and there was the tall man and the short man. "3 hours, longer than the boss expected." said the short man, he picked me up and threw me away from Ella,

"NO!" Ella screamed. The short man kicked me in the ribs over and over again.

"Stop." the tall man said,

"What are your names?" Ella asked, I didn't see that coming. I slowly crawled back over to my corner.

"Tom" said the tall man,

"Jerry" said the shorter one

"Those are pseudo names, Ella don't listen to them." I quickly said.

"No shit Sherlock." said Tom,

"Fuck you Watson," Jerry laughed.

"How dare you!" Ella and I hissed at the same time.

"Ohh. They are feisty girls aren't they 'Tom'." The man who called himself Jerry said.

"I agree with you there 'Jerry'" replied Tom, "shame, they were going to get food.."

"But I guess they aren't hungry." finished Jerry. With that they left, idiots they forgot to put me back in handcuffs.

Oh Father, Dad where are you?


	6. Chapter 5

_A/N: Ok quick little thing, we do not live in London, nor do we live in England. So we aren't the best for figuring out what is where. Don't hate us.  
Ok that is over, now sorry for the long wait but we have compensated that by giving you and EXTRA long chapter. (4958 words if you wanted to know). This chapter we start adding in relationships because we have kinda neglected this (Sorry). Ok please review Mirkwood is getting twitchy not knowing if people like the story or not, and for those of you who have stuck with the story so far THANK YOU SO MUCH. If you want to see things added in to it please tell me and I will find a way to make Mirkwood put it in. There will probably be a lot of grammatical errors so please ignore them._

_Any ways ENJOY_

_-Storm _

* * *

John pov

It's been 3 months since we've seen the girls. I've almost given up hope. We can't tell Greg, but we need to let him know. "John please. On the day Emma and Ella were almost taken, did anything strange happen?" Sherlock asked for the millionth time. He really did love the girls, even if they didn't believe him.

"Um... I don't know." I replied, even thinking of the girls hurts.

"Anything out of the ordinary, anything at all!" He quizzed. He has an idea, I can tell.

"Ella gave Lestrade a piece of paper..." I replied plainly. I don't see how that would help though. Sherlock quickly pulled out his phone, "Lestrade I need you to come to 221B now!" With that he hung up. Normally Sherlock would just text, strange... "What is it?" I asked, he gave me the look again as if I should know.

"John give me the note you found on the door!" He demanded. I passed him the piece of paper. The words on it are tattooed on the inside of my eye lids.

_Too late, should have_

_been faster!_

_Don't even think about _

_Going to your friend_

_Lestrade._

_xx_

I heard someone running up the stairs. Greg burst through the door. I looked at my watch, only 10 minutes. "What is it?" He said, slightly puffed.

"Ella gave you a note, right?" Sherlock asked.

"Yeah, speaking of Ella. Where is she? Plus Emma!" He said, if he noticed why ask now?

"Give me the note!" Sherlock said holding out his hand. Greg search his pockets and pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to Sherlock.

"Wait, she gave that to you 3 months ago..." I started, "why do you still have it in your pockets?".

"Um," he said looking for an answer, "I guess I forgot to take it out."

"Wrong, you kept it for a reason." Sherlock said, not looking at it.

"It's important to me ok!" He confessed, "don't lose it!"

"Why would a note from Ella be important?" I asked.

"It just is." he said trying to leave the topic.

"Why?" Sherlock asked, "are you two in some kind of relationship?". Why would he think of that?

"No!" Greg shut down the idea as soon as it had been said. "Why would I hand the note to you so willingly?".

"Good point." Sherlock said,

"We are friends." he said, "thats it!"

"Oooo friend zoned." I said with a little smile, Greg just gave me the 'are you serious' look. Sherlock opened the note and laughed. Why is he laughing? He handed the note back to Greg giving him a pained look. Greg took it slightly confused. "I know where they are." Sherlock said, grabbing his coat and scarf.

"Where?" I asked, both Greg and I were hot on his trail following him out the door, but in typical Sherlock fashion said nothing while he grabbed his coat and scarf.

"Sherlock what's going on?" Greg asked, looking completely lost.

"Just follow him," I said "he usually explains stuff like this on the road so we don't lose time."

"Greg have you wondered why you haven't seen the girls recently?" Sherlock said walking out the door.

"Oh my god…" he said stopping in his tracks. I sighed and grabbed Greg's wrist and dragged him along after Sherlock.

"TAXI" Sherlock yelled holding up his hand. A black cab gently rolled up in front of us, and he got in. I let go of Greg and he followed Sherlock, now it's my go.

"So Sherlock are you going to tell us where we are going?" I asked looking at him to Greg who looked a little shocked.

"Maple Cross." he said looking at me,

"Maple Cross… Isn't that just a little village?" I asked,

"Yes but, Maple Cross school JMI…" he said, "or JIM, Jim Moriarty."

"That's a little bit crazy…" Greg said recovering from shock, "what if you're wrong?"

"I'm not" he said passing us a note,

_My name is pretty much_

_All over this!_

_xx_

We pulled up next to the school, it looked pretty empty but probably because it's a saturday… "I'm going to get back up." said Greg as he pulled out his phone.

"Good, we are going to need it!" Sherlock agreed.

Emma pov

Home seemed like a long forgotten concept. It had been 3 months since we had last been in 221B, but it felt like a lifetime. Every day in this hell hole was the same. Wake up to 'Tom' and 'Jerry' yelling at us to wake up and have breakfast, then I would try to break out again but always only got as far as escaping from my own handcuffs (it took them 2 weeks to figure out that they forgot to put me back in them the first time I tried to escape). Then at about 10 o'clock the mysterious man called Moriarty came to talk to us trying to get us to tell him what fathers weakness was a part from us. Sometimes there would be lunch if 'Tom' and 'Jerry' were feeling nice, and at about 2pm 'Tom' would make sure I couldn't escape while 'Jerry' released Ella and dragged her to the next room. I'm not sure what happens to her she still doesn't tell me. Then after an hour they would half carry her out again because she was so weak after that she could hardly walk, then it was dinner then try to go to sleep. Today was normal up until lunch, normally 'Tom' and 'Jerry' would come in and find a reason not to give us lunch but today they didn't. What was supposed to be lunch was replaced by a loud bang and a couple of gun shots.

"What was that?" I asked nervously, Ella didn't have time to reply before Lestrade burst through the door holding on to his handgun. "IN HERE!" He yelled out through the door. In a matter of seconds Father and Dad ran through. Lestrade held up his gun and shot at the lock of the cage. The lock instantly gave way and the trio came in. Father stood back not really knowing what to do, where as Dad came running up to me to see if I was alright. "Sherlock help me with these handcuffs!" I couldn't see Lestrade but I assume he went to help Ella. Father made quick work of the lock, they helped me up. It's been so long since I've walked on my legs! I looked over to see Ella already up, but leaning against Lestrade she looks weaker than she let on! "We have to get out of here, we can give them proper care back at Scotland Yard." Lestrade said, for once making sense. Father helped me through the maze of house and out the front door. There were cop cars everywhere, I could see 'Tom' and 'Jerry' being put into one of the cars. I was taken to one with Father and Dad. Ella must have gone in a different one. "You must have missed us!" I said looking at Father, you never get into cop cars."

Dad laughed "the first thing you say to us after 3 months, is that!" I smiled with dad. Seems like years since I last smiled.

Greg's pov

Ella was so weak when I picked her up. I felt like I might break her. Now I'm sitting in the back of a police car with her. Sally was staring at her from the front. "Why do you care about her?" She asked,

"Because she is one of my closest friends." I growled at her. The rest of the journey was quiet. Ella just lay still and every now and then I checked to see if she was still alive. The car pulled to a stop and I got out and went around to Ella's side to help her out. She stood up for a couple of seconds before collapsing on to me. "What did they do to you?" I asked her, in response she buried her face into my chest. I helped her inside, Emma was ahead with John and Sherlock. Once inside John brought a chair over for Ella. "Moriarty" she whispered quietly,

"What?" John whispered to her,

"Moriarty" she whispered a little louder.

"SHERLOCK!" John yelled across the room. Soon both Sherlock and Emma were by his side. "Emma do you know who Moriarty is?" he said walking away from Ella,

"Um… yes, he came to talk to us everyday." She said looking confused, "why?"

"You were right Sherlock" John said,

"The first thing Ella said was 'Moriarty'" I said, leaning against a desk.

"Better than asking where I am…" Ella said slowly gaining strength.

"So, you're alive!" I teased gaining a small smile from her.

"There is a happy family over here!" Sally said coming over, "what about the case?"

"Is 5 minutes to much to ask?" Sherlock growled.

"We haven't seen the girls for 3 months Sally…" John said trying to explain to Sally.

"Well you have plenty of time after we catch who was behind this." Sally said through gritted teeth. She really didn't like Sherlock, she always told people to stay away from him. He isn't really that bad, you just need to learn how to 'control him'. Then Emma did something totally unexpected, she walked up to Sally and slapped her.

"It's been 3 months since I've been able to see my family!" Emma said, with a look of pure hate, "finally away from that god forsaken place. Away from that horrible cage that held us, and now finally I won't have to listen to Ella's screams."

"Ella's screams?" I asked looking over at Ella, what could make her scream?

"Every night before we were feed dinner, they would take Ella. All I could hear was her screams." Emma replied rubbing her arm and looking down at the floor.

"You hit me." Sally said in slight disbelief.

"Well done Sally" Emma said, her voice was soaked in sarcasm.

"No one just hits me!" Sally said walking closer to Emma. Ella jumped up from her seat and held her arm across Sally's throat pushing her against a wall, I jumped up to pull Ella away.

"Don't you dare touch her!" She said gritting her teeth.

"Ella calm down!" I said placing my hands on her shoulders pulling her away gently. Sally look startled.

"To fast" Ella muttered collapsing. I held out my arms and caught her before she could hit the ground.

"She fainted!" I said trying not to drop her. John came rushing over to help me.

"SOMEONE CALL AN AMBULANCE!" John yelled out, taking Ella's pulse

Sherlock pov

WHAT ARE YOU SUPPOSE TO DO WHEN SOMEONE COLLAPSES? I had to hold Emma back so she wouldn't get in the way of John. Ella was showing obvious signs so anger when Sally was talking. I don't understand why the girls and John worry about what other people think about me. I'm the one suppose to worry, but I couldn't care less. Talking to these people already drives me up the wall, why should I bother myself with their petty little thoughts. "Emma call the ambulance," I said giving her my phone. She walked away from me to make the call. "Sherlock," John said, I could tell by his voice that he was having trouble holding it together, "come here…" I quickly walked over and crouched down by him next to Ella.

"What is it?" I asked keeping my voice low,

"Ella's stopped breathing…" he said looking at me with tears in his eyes,

"What?" I said louder, I look over at Lestrade who I can tell is starting to freak out.

"We need to keep her heart going," John said taking a deep breathe.

"Oh god," Lestrade said getting up, "we've only just got her back!"

"Don't tell Emma." I said as John started giving Ella CPR. Eight minutes thats all we need. "Lestrade keep Emma occupied, wait no, you might tell her. You stay here!" I got up and then went to find Emma. The best part about the girls is the fact that somehow they seem to find me! "How's Ella?" she asked running over, "I just called the ambulance."

"We need to give her space." I said trying to get Emma to walk with me.

"Why would we need to give her space?" She asked not moving at all, "she should be waking up now!"

"Emma she is fine, but we don't want to get in Johns way." I said acting a little, by this time the ambulance had turned up. Thank god!

"What's going on?" Emma asked looking very scared, the men went over to see Ella.

"It's ok Em-" I said trying to sooth her,

"WHAT ARE THEY DOING?" She screamed trying to run over to Ella, it took all of my strength to try and hold her back. "ELLA!" The men ran out and brought in a stretcher to put Ella on.

"JOHN HELP ME!" I yelled, Emma was starting to get out of hand. He came running over to us.

"It's ok Emma," he said in a calm soothing voice, "they just need to check up on her."

"Why isn't she getting up?" Emma asked letting tears fall down her face. How am I suppose to tell her, I don't want to break her heart. She has been through enough already. I held on to her tightly, I don't want her to leave me. I have hurt her enough. The men left with Ella and we were still left there clinging onto each other for dear life. We stood there like that for a while until I thought that Emma could stand by her self. When I stood away I saw that Emmas forearms were red and had fingernail marks in them, "Emma what happened?" I questioned her in what I hoped was a comforting voice, but she just avoided my gaze and looked at the floor. "Emma, please answer me." as I said this I grabbed her arm, she put up a little bit of a struggle but was too tired to do anything more and collapsed in sobs again. That is when I saw her arms in full detail, I saw the scars that could have only been made by a blade. My heart sank, oh Emma why? I reached out and took her hands, I looked into her crystal blue eyes. How could I have been so stupid? She stopped crying and snatched back her hands. "I want to go see Ella." she said, I was taken back by the suddenness of her request and the change in her attitude. "We are definitely going to see her, but we have to make a quick detour past the flat to pick up a few things that you and Ella need." John said in the same soothing voice as before.

"It's fine, she will be ok." I hope.

Ella pov

My lungs feel like they are on fire! Why does my body hurt? I slowly try to peel my eyes open. White light blinds my eyes, I try to blink it away. "The light," I manage to say, "it burns." I dunno why I said it out loud…

"You should be sleeping" said a voice, I know that voice I just can't put my finger on it. "Greg?" I asked my eyes slowly getting used to the light.

"Good guess." I could finally see him smiling down at me.

"Where am I?" I asked looking around the room, it was mainly white. I could see lots of confusing machines next to me, beeping away.

"Hospital," he said looking slightly depressed, "you gave us a real scare back there!"

"Oh yeah?" I said as I raised an eyebrow, "what could scare you?"

"Well you did stop breathing…" he said tilting his head a bit.

"Oh.. um... sorry?" I said giving him a little smile.

"Always sorry for something you didn't do." he said shaking his head,

"What is that suppose to mean?" I asked,

"It doesn't matter," Greg said brushing off the topic, "you need to get some rest." As he said that I started to feel really tired, sleep quickly took over. I started to dream that dream again, but this time from a different point of view. I was a ghost floating around the scene. _I could see my lifeless body lying on the ground, my blood slowly covering the floor. I looked over and saw Father, Dad, Emma and Greg looking like they had just had their soul ripped away. Father was wrestling in his chair trying to break out, Dad looked shocked I could see tears start to well up in his eyes, Emma was shaking with sorrow, Greg was just staring at my body. "Always a fighter…" said Moriarty, "She didn't plan for this though." _The dream changed. Now we are in a dark room, I can see Father, Dad, Emma and Greg tied to chairs. _Moriarty walked up to Emma with a knife, "I'm sure you're pretty close with a blade" he said, she looked away still trying to break her bonds. He ran the back of the knife along her jaw line. _I screamed and sat straight up in the hospital bed. "What is it?" asked a worried looking Greg. I couldn't reply. I was trying to hold back tears, but I just couldn't do it. I could tell Greg could see this, he wrapped his arms around me, I buried my face in his shirt and let it go. It felt like hours I was crying, I cried away the pain of all the years I was hiding. I cried for all the problems I've helped people with. I cried for all the problems I had that I had to hide. What felt like hours was only mere minutes. Greg stood there holding me, like he cared. Does he? I pushed him away as I sucked in my in my tears, I could see a wet patch on his shirt. Really Ella? You cried and now Greg has a wet shirt! "Are you ok?" he asked. I couldn't bring myself to look at him so I just nodded. I looked down at my hands. I saw the purple veins through my pale skin. "How long was I sleeping?" I asked,

"30 minutes." he said, at this time the door opened. I looked up and saw Emma running through, she wrapped her arms around me and started to crush the air out of me. "Can't… breath…" I gasped,

"Oh right sorry!" she said letting go. Father and Dad came through and both gave me a hug both a lot softer than Emma.

"It's nice to see you." I said leaning back into my pillow.

"Really?" Emma laughs, "That's what you say?"

The door opened and a blond boy walked through. He had brown eyes that seemed to shine with joy, but they lost their joy when he saw everyone. "Sorry, am I interrupting?" he said looking a little nervous,

"Depends on what you want…" I replied, what is he doing here?

"Um… I was told to come and collect your charts." he said walking past Emma and picking up the clipboard, he didn't look up when he started to walk out. He bumped into Emma, "I'm so sorry." he said with a cute little grin as he looked at her. I looked over at Emma, I could see she was blushing. "I ship it!" I shouted with a laugh. Emma gave me a murderous look. I smiled sweetly at her, whilst Father and Dad looked confused. I looked at Emma again and I could tell by the way she was looking at him that she was was deducing him. Emma was just about to say something when the doctor walked in. "Thank you Alex for picking these up even though they didn't get out of the room. Ella good to see you are awake, but if you wouldn't mind I would like to speak to you alone." the doctor said not acknowledging Father or Dad, "Uhh.. sure." I replied lamely. Just before Emma turned around I mouthed 'good luck' to her and she blushed furiously.

Emma pov

When I followed Alex out of the room, I couldn't help but notice that a little curl of hair bouncing with every step. Lestrade and Father started pacing and Dad just watched. I saw Alex walking away, I quickly followed him (not stalking!). "Do you work here?" I asked, he jumped a little, then looked down at me.

"No, I volunteer" he said plainly,

"Makes sense, you would be too young…" I said trying to deduce him.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Emma…" I said not really paying attention.

"Do you have a last name?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Depends, sometimes I'm Watson, sometimes I'm Holmes." I said, trying to think about which one suited me more today.

"How would it depend?" he asked,

"Well, my dad's couldn't decide which one to give my sister and me, so they gave us both. Emma and Ella Watson-Holmes, sometimes I feel more like one than the other." I said. I trip a little, but before I could fall, he holds out his hand and catches me. Cold hands, interesting.

"Dad's?" he asked.

"Yes, my parents are gay." I said looking him dead in the eye, "Got a problem?"

"No! No! I don't have a problem, I was just trying to see if I heard you right." he said trying to justify himself, "Anyway I think it's cool!" he smiled down at me, his cute little grin.

"How long have you been ice skating?" I asked.

"How did you know?" he asked curiously.

"You have cold hands, but it doesn't seem to worry you. Plus, you have excellent posture, not stiff enough for it to be like karate though. More like a dancer. Also, you have a fast reaction time that is needed to get out of other peoples way" as I finished he look impressed,

"5 years, maybe more. I start to lose count." he said putting his hands on his face to see how cold they were. We chatted for about 5 minutes until I saw Ella's boyfriend pass us. "Oh god. I'm so sorry Alex I have to go. I'll probably see you later, my Father comes here a lot." but before I ran off he grabbed my arm, "What's wrong? Who was that guy that just passed us that you are obviously worried about? And what are these?" he asked turning my arm over. I quickly pulled my arm back but quickly answered his questions "That guy that just passed was my sisters boyfriend, Ryan, who is abusive. And I will explain these later." After that I turned and sprinted down the hallway with Alex in close pursuit. We burst into the room just in time Ryan had raised his arm and Ella was trying her hardest to curl into a ball, she wasn't able to very well because Ryan had his other hand pushing her shoulder down. I didn't waste any time and grabbed his shirt pulling him back. He stumbled back, but quickly regained balance and came after me. I am so over being the victim! I dogged his first attack with ease moving closer to him and punching him in the stomach then in the face. Ryan then fell on to the floor and a bleeding nose Father and dad finally burst in, they obviously were oblivious to Ryan waltzing in and Alex and I running in. When did the doctor leave? "Bitch." Ryan snarled at me,

"Jerk." I shot back simply.

"What is going on?" Asked John,

"Well I'm not sure if you knew this but Ella's boyfriend, Ryan, has been abusive towards her for 3 months now, well before we went MIA. When I saw him I knew she was in trouble." I said over my shoulder to dad walking over to Ella. "You ok?" I whispered to her while checking her shoulder for any bruises. "Yeah. You got here just in time." She replied trying hard to keep her eyes open. "Just sleep Ella, I will get him kicked out and I will stay here till you wake up."

"Thanks" she muttered half asleep. I pushed a piece of hair off her face before I stood up. I turned gracefully and walked over to Ryan who had managed to get back onto his feet. "What do you think you are doing, I can beat you to a pulp and don't think I won't." He growled

"Um.. Excuse me but who was the one on the ground with a bleeding nose? I'm only 14 but still beat you."

"You had the element of surprise next time you won't." he snarled

"By that you are saying that like there will be a next time but you aren't that lucky. Lestrade, please arrest him for domestic violence"

Lestrade grabbed some handcuffs from his back pocket and fitted them around Ryan's wrist.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" Ryan yelled,

"My job!" he simply shot back, with that they left and Father and Dad followed.

"Now that is over," Alex said turning to me "what are these?"

"I would rather not talk about it"

"You promised."

"Then guess. You get two tries."

"Well seeing as your parents are the great Sherlock Holmes and John Watson, you will get pulled in to trouble so I would say someone else?"

"No. Ella takes all of those for the both of us, that is how she ended up here. One more guess."

"If not someone else, then everyone's greatest enemy. Them self . Oh Emma did you do this?"

I couldn't meet his beautiful brown gaze I just looked at the floor and nodded. I looked over and saw Ella still curled up in a ball. Alex obviously saw me looking at her because he grabbed my hand and said "Emma, please tell me. I know from experience that not letting anyone help just makes it worse, I've seen it happen and if it gets really bad you might end up here fighting for your life and I don't want to see that day."

"But I have to help Ella…" I said trying to get out of it. Alex looked over at her then looked back at me.

"Please Emma, let me help you?" he said, I look over at Ella and she nodded. I could tell she was still scared, but I knew there was no getting out of it.

"Start from the start…" she said softly. So that is what I did, I told him everything, all about the people at school bullying me and one thing turned in to the next, I even trusted him enough to tell him about our recent kidnapping and how that had just about sent me over the edge again. Once I started it felt like I couldn't stop. After I had finished I looked up to see those brown eyes full of tears. "You probably think I'm a freak. It's ok I have been told that a lot." I said walking over to Ella. He stood there for a few seconds obviously trying to comprehend what I had just told him, I looked down and didn't look up when I heard Alex's shoes walk across the tiled floor towards me. "Emma I don't think you are a freak, or weak. All I know is that you are a girl who has had enough but doesn't know what to do. You and Ella have been through a lot in the recent years, and those are the times when a weaker person would have given up. But you and Ella are fighters, you deserve to be here just as much as anyone else." he said looking straight into my eyes, "but being in hospital sucks…" he laughed.

"You don't know me though…" I said,

"I would like to," he gave me a cute smile,

"For gods sakes," Ella said, "Just ask her out already!" We both laughed, I could feel a blush creeping up on me.

"Emma, will you go on a date with me?" he asked,

"I don't know, I don't really know you…" I said not looking him in the eyes. I could feel a little push from behind me. I stumbled forward into Alex's arms, damit Ella! He leaned in and kissed me, after getting over the shock I kissed him back. It was just a little kiss, nothing major, right?! "God you guys," Ella said behind me, "Get a room!" I quickly pulled off my shoe and tossed it at her, it missed her just but that was probably a good thing cause if it did hit her as soon as she was allowed to get out of bed she would have kicked my ass all the way to hell and back. We kissed one more time before Alex stood me back on my feet. "So what do you say about my offer?"

"Fine, here is my number," I handed him a business card "and how about Friday night movie?"

"Done. Pick you up at 8?"

"Sounds great. I live at 221b Baker street but you could have probably figured that out."

"Yeah. It must be tough with your parents all over the media."

"Some days. But anyway I have to go. The game is on. See you on Friday." But just before I left something terrible happened. The beeping noise that assured me that Ella was still alive, stopped.


End file.
